Sali Snake Cronicles
by kaibafan2
Summary: Aleu's from a different world. She has never open up to annyone. But now she must open up to the one she loves. Only one thing can stop her, Tiegar.


Disclaimer Note: Hey everyone, sorry if this is up second. My serever's been acting up big time. It put chapter 2 first. Why? I don't know?   
  
*shakes head*  
  
"Alright back to a intro, This story is about a girl named Aleu Sali."  
  
This is my first Rated R Fic so don't hate me.  
  
By the way, those who know the Ronins and Warlords, i love the warlords the best. I have an attitude that's just like Dais's and Sekhmet's(as my freinds say)  
  
*Looks dreamily at the picture of the warlords*  
  
Oh, You'll just have to read the rest if you want to know what the storie's about, cause i'm not talking and neither are the warlords.  
  
*Silence*  
  
See. well i hope you like the story.  
  
PLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEEEIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!  
  
pLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The Sali Snake Chronicles  
  
Rated R   
  
Violence   
  
Adult language  
  
Adult contents  
  
Aleu Sali  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Height: 5`2`  
  
Weight: 100  
  
Birthday: August 24th   
  
Zodiac Sign: Fire Snake  
  
Star Sign: Virgo  
  
Along her right arm is an exotic snake tattoo. A snake bracelet   
  
is on her right wrist and left ankle. She wears a jeweled   
  
snake necklace and choker.  
  
Aleu is a very brave, and arrogant girl. Aleu is the granddaughter of the owner of the Sali Shrine. The Sali Shrine was an ancient shrine dedicated to the mighty warrior, Saka, whose symbol was the snake. Aleu is shy and doesn't have any friends. Her parents died when she was two and grandfather took her in. She is very brave and would do anything for the one she loves. She is also arrogant when she first meets someone. She is unable to open up to anyone (so far). She stopped going to school her freshman year after her grandfather died. She then was the new owner of the Shrine.  
  
Aleu has a sixth sense and is called a "Snake Girl" because she acts like it. She can easily since trouble or when something is near. She also is in the shadows whenever somebody is near. Not many people come to the shrine because they are afraid to. Deep in the shrine is an alter and on the alter is an orb with the Kanji of the Snake. Lately Aleu has sensed something was about to happen. She doesn't know her senses are right.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I stood in the shadows of the Sali Shrine watching three girls who had come to the shrine.  
  
"Did you hear," the girl with blond hair said. "The girl that owns this shrine is called "The Snake Girl."  
  
"Yah," the one with purple hair said. "They say she is weird and has an obsession with snakes."  
  
"I heard that she quit school and lives by herself," the one with brownish blond hair said. "Everyone in the town calls her "Snake Girl" and are afraid to even step on these temple grounds."  
  
"If she's obsessed with snakes then I would too," the purple hair girl said.  
  
"Let's get out of here before she shows up," the blond hair girl said.  
  
The three girls ran down the steps and into the city below.  
  
I turned and walked to the main room of the temple house and then walked over and knelt down in front of the fire. I hated when people came to the shrine. I always stayed in the shadows when watching them and heard all their remarks and rumors about me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I sighed and decided I would go to bed after closing the temple.   
  
**** ****  
  
Walking into the temple I walked over and picked up the orb. I took it back into the main house. I placed it in a small glass case. I felt a strange feeling whenever I picked up the orb and it always had a small glow in it. It was almost as if the orb was magic.  
  
**** ****  
  
Later that night while I was eating I started sensing a strange presence.  
  
"Hmm," I looked out the window. I could sense someone near. After a while I went back to eating. A little later I headed up to bed.  
  
**** ****  
  
A figure stood outside of the main home of the Sali Shrine. The figured watched as I came in and put the orb of the snake in a glass case. The figure watched me sit down to eat.  
  
"Master Talpa will be pleased," the figure whispered and watched me look towards the window. The figure slipped back into the shadows. Standing in the shadows the figure waited until I had finished eating and headed up the stairs.  
  
Carefully the figure slid the door open and went into the room. The figure had orange hair and a black cloak. The figure was male. Slowly he walked over to the glass case and punching it grabbed the orb.  
  
"What the hell is going on," I cried running down the stairs. "Who are you?"  
  
The orb began to glow.  
  
"Could this girl be…" he said. I went into fighting stance.  
  
"What do you want," I said.  
  
The orb shot into the air and at me.  
  
"What?" I said as the orb floated in front of me.  
  
"This girl must be," the male said.  
  
The orb then disappeared as my body began to glow and a green and brown armor appeared without a helmet.  
  
"What is…" I gasped.  
  
"Seems you are the one," the figure said. "Master Talpa will be pleased to see you." He lifted his hand and aimed it at me.  
  
"What…" I started when suddenly my body froze and I fell foreword into unconsciousness.  
  
"Master Talpa will be very pleased," he said laughing. Then he disappeared taking my unconscious form with him.  
  
**** ****  
  
In the world of the Ronins, the Ancient looked up from where he stood talking to the Ronins and Warlords.  
  
"Ancient is there something wrong?" Rowen of Strata asked. The White tiger that stood next to Ryo of Wildfire looked at the Ancient.  
  
"I'm not sure Strata," the Ancient answered.  
  
"Grandfather I felt something strange as well," Kayura said speaking up from where she stood next to Cale, ex warlord of Corruption. "I don't know what it could be."  
  
"I don't either," the Ancient said. "I'm going to check into it." With that said he disappeared.  
  
The Ronins just looked at each other and shrugged and then headed into the mansion. The Warlords looked at each other, they knew something was wrong as they followed the Ronins.  
  
**** ****  
  
In a castle in the darkest parts of shadows in the Neither Realm, four figures were in the throne room.  
  
"Uhhh…" I groaned opening my eyes. I looked around I was on the ground of a throne room. On the alter sat an Armored figure and on his left side was a blondish brown haired male with red and yellow armor. He had red eyes. On the other side was the orange haired figure that had as I figured out kidnapped me. He had brown eyes. He wore an orange and black armor with a black cape.  
  
"You have finally woken," the figure that sat said. "I am Lord Talpa destined to be the ruler of the Neither Realm and Earth."  
  
The blondish brown male on the left stepped forward. "I am Fiore owner of the armor of the Phoenix."  
  
"The orange haired male on the right stepped forward. "I am Tiegar owner of the armor of the Tiger."  
  
"You kidnapped me," I said shooting up and into fighting stance. I looked down at myself as I just remembered I was wearing green and brown armor.  
  
"What is your name," Talpa said.  
  
"I am Aleu Sali," I answered.  
  
"Do you know what you are wearing?" Talpa asked.  
  
"Armor," I answered.   
  
"Yes, the Armor of the Snake," he said. "Join the dynasty and fight as our ally against the Ronins and those traitorous Warlords that fight along side them."  
  
"Why should I," I snapped. For some reason I sensed I couldn't trust him and his two warriors. I sensed that the ones I could trust were the Ronin and Warlords he had mentioned.   
  
"Because I am your master now and you will obey me," he said angrily.   
  
"Go to hell," I shouted. "I'm not joining you." I felt something inside me and knew what I had to with the armor of the snake I was wearing.  
  
"You shall not disobey," Talpa cried enraged and his eyes started to glow red.  
  
I grabbed the swords that were on my back and held them in front of me. Just as they began to glow I shot forward.  
  
"Snake Venom Slash," I cried jumping at him. Tiegar and Fiore shot forward knocking my swords to the ground and grabbing my shoulders.  
  
A beam shot from Talpa's eyes and hit me. My body froze. I felt darkness taking over.  
  
"Noooo…" I screamed as I fell into unconsciousness as Tiegar caught me.  
  
"When she has woken up she will have no memories of her world," Talpa said. "Her memories will her being found as a little girl and being one of our best fighters. She will have a grudge against the Ronins and those traitorous Warlords but will not know why. She will obey only me. Take her to her room."  
  
"Yes, Master Talpa," Tiegar said as Talpa disappeared.  
  
"She is just a young girl," Fiore growled. "How good will she be."  
  
"Good, I can sense her to be a strong fighter," Tiegar said.  
  
"Well see," Fiore said disappearing.  
  
"Hmm," Tiegar said lifting me and taking me to my room.  
  
**** ****  
  
As he laid me on the bed he looked at me.  
  
"Maybe Fiore's right," he thought to himself. "She is just a young girl, she's only a teenager, even younger then when Anubis joined Master Talpa." He watched me for a while. "Why am I getting these emotions," he growled to himself. Shaking his head he turned and left the room.  
  
"The Ronins and those traitors are in for a surprise tomorrow," he thought.  
  
Note: I don't own any Ronin Warrior Characters. Aleu Sali and her Armor of the Snake, Tiegar and his Armor of the Tiger, and Fiore and his Armor of the Phoenix are my own creations. 


End file.
